


Scandal

by usermechanics



Series: usermechanics' Love Live All Stars Request-a-Thon [6]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Kasumi was always on the hunt for scandals, but never did she expect to find one during a study session.
Relationships: Nakasu Kasumi/Takami Chika/Sakurauchi Riko, Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika
Series: usermechanics' Love Live All Stars Request-a-Thon [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659109
Kudos: 16





	Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> i learned i'm not the biggest of chikariko fans when writing this, which is fun. :v

If there was one thing that Kasumi liked more than idols, it was scandal.

Maybe it was because she knew that if other people screwed up, she could be higher up. It could have been the surge of adrenaline from learning about how her favorite idols were not what she saw them to be, and realizing how there’s a lot more to them than just their careers of singing and dancing. Whatever the reason may have been, it was enough of a reason for her to have picked up a nasty habit of reading tabloids in idol shops, and at least one shelf of her bookcase was dedicated to these magazines.

Being an idol meant that she was an insider. Journalism was her minor of choice and whenever she wasn’t practicing and singing and preparing herself as an idol, she dug into articles and dreamed up interview questions, almost ready to be the next big idol writer. Sure, her connections at university were not necessarily the best for most of her time there, but she got lucky one time, and that one time was more than enough for her.

She got stuck in a gen-ed class with Takami Chika and Sakurauchi Riko.

Given that Chika and Riko were school idols during their time in the spotlight, most of their scandals were extremely light, or at least treated that way in her magazines. At most, they went into detail about things like how they were spotted alone together at restaurants, and how Chika and Riko seemed to talk about each other a lot more than usual in their interviews; for Chika, Riko was talked about more than her childhood friends, one of whom acting as her moral support when Aqours was just forming.

Those, among others, were the reasons why Kasumi asked to join Chika and Riko in a study group.

She was actually surprised at how quickly Chika and Riko said that it was fine by them to work in a study group. What struck Kasumi as a bit more odd is that Chika immediately suggested a place to work, her dorm room, before even telling her that she was okay with studying. Chika honestly didn’t seem like someone from afar who would miss steps like that, but that was all the better for her. It was difficult not to love learning more about her favorite idols.

And during that time where she was in Chika’s room, she learned a lot of things. She learned that Chika’s room was pretty messy, and that Chika really wasn’t the brightest of the bunch. Hell, she made Kasumi feel smart, which was pretty difficult given how all her high school friends called her stupid for opening her mouth. In a sense, it was almost like Riko was a necessary part of Aqours, a secondary center who was less the face and more the rest of the gears doing all the heavy work. It was admirable, but there was no scandal involved. Nothing interesting was coming from this at all except for how Chika and Riko were close to one another.

Thus, Kasumi expected that when she excused herself to use the bathroom, things would stay the same, and there wouldn’t be anything interesting that happened.

Oh, how wrong she was.

Kasumi thought that this entire study session was going to be as boring as they came, but after cleaning herself up and washing her hands, she opened the door and faced Chika’s bed. The sight of Chika on top of Riko, with hands on each other’s bodies as their lips were feverishly locked together, was such a far cry from what she had expected, but it had finally given her the one thing she wanted to see more than anything. Scandal. Finally, some delicious scandal.

Kasumi approached the scandal slowly. She was no paparazzi, and that was one of her more redeeming qualities if her classes taught her anything. Instead, she treated it like a nature documentary, the mating rituals of former school idols, and approached with caution and care. She didn’t know if she could be loud and they’d ignore her, given how they seemed unfazed by the way that she was approaching them.

Yet, with one step that was too loud, Chika pulled away from Riko’s lips, an eager smile on her face when she saw Kasumi. Not before long, Riko had joined her, with the same smirk on her lips.

“Oh, sorry about this,” Riko said, pulling a hand away from Chika and pointing it in Kasumi’s direction, curling her fingertips slyly. “We got a bit carried away. Maybe you wouldn’t mind joining us.”

Now  _ this _ was a scandal. It would have been enough if Riko and Chika kept making out, but to join them? It was an easy option, and she jumped into the bed with them, resting one hand on each woman’s hip, giving each a soft squeeze and appreciating how amazing they felt.

“Say, Riko-chan,” Chika said, giving her a quick peck, “maybe we can give Kasumi-chan here a bit of fun?”

Riko giggled into Chika’s peck, pulling away from her with a smirk as she heard Chika’s question. “I think that’ll be fun.”

Before Kasumi could comprehend what was going on, she was pinned to the bed, with Chika’s knee between her thighs, Riko’s hands on her shoulders, and both of them trying their best to kiss her. As difficult as it was for her to kiss both of them, she made it work, letting herself indulge in the bright mikan flavor of Chika’s lips and Riko’s more subdued, almost indistinguishable, flavor. The kiss, a flurry of pecks between the three of them, gave Kasumi a bit of time to breathe, and it was always to the sight of Chika and Riko making out with each other.

Giddily, Kasumi ground against Chika’s knee whenever she saw them kiss, even as she transitioned into a kiss with someone else. She was growing familiar with Chika’s energy and Riko’s quasi-passivity, how their tongues danced with hers whenever they slipped into her mouth, the flavors, the sensations, the everything. It was enough to get Kasumi even wetter, and she ground harder on Chika’s knee, in desperation for that itch to be scratched.

She grew hotter after a particular pulling away from Chika, where she had realized that she and Riko both had taken the time to slip off their shirts and bras, leaving both of them topless. Kasumi’s mouth watered at the sight of their exposed breasts, and her hands traveled to their tits, eagerly fondling one of each. She loved how Chika’s felt like heavy, ripe fruit in her hand, and how Riko’s contrasted with being lighter, almost molding into her hand. She loved the sounds they made as she squeezed them and ground her palms into their hard nipples, and could only pull away when she felt both of them tugging at the hem of her own shirt.

Gingerly, Kasumi brought her hands up and let them take her shirt off her, revealing her own breasts. As small as she felt in front of them, small enough that she didn’t consider wearing bras much, it seemed that neither seemed to mind to Chika and Riko both, each attaching their lips to their nipple of choice. 

Chika’s tongue slathered Kasumi’s breast, with blatant disregard for anything else. Her tongue lashed around her areola, hitting her nipple and grazing it as if she hadn’t realized it was there. Combined with the occasional rough suckle, she felt the energy radiating from her. It was a dire contrast to Riko, whose tongue was meticulous in each action it performed, but was accompanied with heavenly softness and patience. Riko had the discipline of an expert, swirling her tongue in ways that brought pleasure that Chika wasn’t even thinking about.

Kasumi brought her thighs together, rubbing, desperate that it could be enough to sate the fire in her loins. She knew it wouldn’t, but it didn’t hurt to try. That was, until she felt one of Riko’s hands on her thigh. Soft, gentle, and inviting, it was in stark contrast to Chika’s over-eager squeeze to her other thigh, prying her legs open as if she were a crowbar. Kasumi didn’t mind either touch, but Chika’s roughness after Riko’s tenderness made her core throb. Her whimpers were those of pleasure, just starting to leak from her lips as she felt Chika’s hand reach up and give her pant-clad pussy a squeeze, knowing that she was well-aware of the heat that radiated onto her hand.

The only issue Kasumi had was that Chika pulled away from her tit, as if to speak.

“Riko-chan, looks like someone’s eager,” Chika thought aloud, with Riko pulling away from Kasumi’s chest when she heard Chika’s voice. Giving her girlfriend a kiss, Riko smirked.

“Should we do something about it?” Riko asked, before turning her attention to Kasumi. Kasumi knew exactly what she was going to ask, and before she could, she brought her hands to her pants, quickly yanking them away from her hips and making sure to hook her panties as well so she didn’t need to take those off. She wanted her pussy to be exposed, to show how pink and wet her lips were because of Chika and Riko, and before she could request anything, they both descended, admiring with their lips how well she had shaved.

Kasumi threw her head back into the mattress as she felt Chika digging into her. It had to be Chika; her tongue was fast and rough and lapping at wherever she could, cleaning her pussy of her quim. It excited her, bucking her hips into her face in desperation; what she would have done to ride her face at that moment to get herself off. However, once Chika’s honeymooning was over, she lapped upwards, until her tongue ran across Kasumi’s clit. Kasumi grabbed onto the covers, squeezing as roughly as she could, as Chika’s tongue darted along her clit, lacquering the hardened nub with her spit.

There was no better compliment to Chika’s rough tonguing than Riko’s fingers. Long and elegant, they truly were the fingers of a pianist, even if two of them were shoved into her pussy and spreading her. She was small, but Riko preferred  _ tight _ , and she wasn’t kidding; Kasumi indulged in how those two fingers spread her wide open, far from what she was used to. It didn’t hurt that Riko reached deeper than Kasumi could with her fingers, and how quickly she was to speed up once she felt Kasumi’s g-spot.

So much for the stuff that made other scandals seem interesting. This was true scandal, something Kasumi wished she could report on, but her head was clouded with lust; trying to think of any words besides  _ fuck, this feels so good _ or  _ don’t stop _ were immediately lost in her head. Her body burned with lust underneath their ministrations, her hips rising off the bed as she tried her best to handle what was going on. All of this was backed by Riko’s sweet, salacious nothings, with her saying words that she never expected her to hear her say, but nothing was off the table anymore. She knew nothing.

This was a scandal unlike any other: ChikaRikogate, she’d call it.

Chika and Riko, however, would have called it Kasumi coming close to cumming. Riko could feel it in her fingers, squeezed mercilessly by Kasumi’s cunt. Chika could feel her clit throbbing against her tongue, all the more reason for her to grow more reckless. And Kasumi could definitely feel it, her entire body growing tense from all the rough and relentless actions that were being done to her. She loved every second of it, and staring at the ceiling, she came.

Coming to left Kasumi with her cunt barren and her attention left on Chika and Riko, who were busy making out with each other between her thighs. Adjusting herself to the best of her ability, she observed the two lovebirds going at it, not wanting to interrupt. If anything, the mattress squeaking as Kasumi sat up should have been enough for them to realize what was going on.

That was, before she realized Chika and Riko, too, were naked, and that while making out with each other, they each flossed an arm between them, their fingers eagerly playing with each other’s clits. She couldn’t help but watch the show with vigor, letting out little whines and moans to make sure that they realized that she was awake and renewed with vigor.

It worked. Chika turned to face Kasumi with a grin, giving Riko a spank so she, too, would be at attention. “Want some more?” Chika asked with a giggle, bringing one hand to Kasumi’s thigh.

It didn't take much for Kasumi to ponder. It was an idol scandal, one that she was completely entrenched in, and she was definitely ready for more of it.

Kasumi smirked. “Count me in.”

**Author's Note:**

> suffice to say, i probably won't be writing much chikariko.
> 
> Got any requests, ideas, or just want to hang out? [Come join my discord](https://discord.gg/YJPVY4K) or follow me on twitter: [@usermechanics](https://twitter.com/usermechanics)


End file.
